


The First Day of the Rest of Their Lives

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has an Anxiety Disorder (Good Omens), Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Something is wrong with Crowley, and it doesn't help that both Aziraphale and Crowley have no idea what.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Something was wrong with Crowley. It started the day after they returned from Heaven and Hell.  
They were in the Bentley after a night at the Ritz. Crowley was driving, and the two were laughing and talking and having a gay time. Suddenly, Crowley stiffened, and the car skidded off the road.  
"Crowley!" Aziraphale shouted, but Crowley didn't seem to hear him.  
He swayed in his seat, like he was in a trance. Aziraphale grabbed the steering wheel and pulled the car off to the side.  
"Crowley!" he repeated, shaking his friend. He had never seen him this way.  
Crowley stirred.  
"Aziraphale?"  
His voice sounded weak and tired.  
"What happened just then?" Aziraphale asked, holding his hand.  
Crowley was pale and shaking.  
"Dunno," Crowley mumbled, trying to pull his hand away.  
Aziraphale grasped his hand firmly.  
"Crowley, please, I'm worried about you," he pleaded, reaching for his sunglasses.  
Crowley moved away.  
"No, don't," he begged.  
"Okay, I won't. But you're going to have to explain yourself."  
"S fine. I must have blanked out for a second," Crowley insisted, pulling away.  
"Let's keep driving," he continued.  
"Are you sure you're in a state to drive?" Aziraphale asked.  
"Yeah, yeah," Crowley dismissed him.  
Aziraphale was doubtful, but Crowley was stubborn.  
"Fine. But we're going to your place first."  
Crowley sighed, and started driving.  
The rest of the ride to Crowley's flat was spent in silence.  
Crowley parked his car.  
"We're here. What do you want?" he asked.  
"Crowley," Aziraphale began gently.  
"You look exhausted. I'm going to make sure you get to bed safely."  
"Angel, I'm not a baby!"  
Aziraphale put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't argue with me, my dear," he said firmly.  
Crowley groaned, but shut his mouth. When Aziraphale wanted to, he could be very intimidating.  
Aziraphale led Crowley to his flat, scanning him for any sign of danger.  
"Angel, this really isn't necessary," Crowley stammered as Aziraphale opened the door.  
He shivered.  
"Cold?" Aziraphale asked, touching his cheek. It was like ice.  
"Just a chill. M fine, really," he insisted, but let himself lean into Aziraphale's hand. So warm...  
Crowley didn't really remember falling asleep. He sort of stumbled into the massive, silken bed and passed out.  
Aziraphale smiled fondly at the demon, who was sleeping peacefully.  
He tucked him in bed, and gently removed his sunglasses and put them aside.  
"Sweet dreams, my dear," he whispered, and planted a kiss on his forehead. He wasn't sure, but Crowley seemed to smile in his slumber.  
Once he was sure Crowley was asleep, Aziraphale set about finding something to read. He wasn't going to leave Crowley alone in his state, but he wasn't going to just sit there with nothing to do.  
Surprisingly, Crowley had a few books on a shelf in his living room. They weren't of the stock Aziraphale normally read, but they would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only gonna get worse from here....  
> Remember, Crowley is a snake. This is important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley deteriorates, and Aziraphale fears the worst.

"Angel?" Crowley mumbled, waking up after a deep sleep.  
Aziraphale didn't look up from his reading.  
"Interesting taste you have in books, my dear," Aziraphale mused.  
"This James Bond is quite the character, I must say."  
Crowley's face turned a deep shade of red.  
"I don't read. Those books are just.... decoration," he hastily explained.  
Aziraphale looked up. When he saw Crowley's face, he let out a gasp of horror.  
"Aziraphale? What's wrong?"  
Aziraphale quickly put a hand over his mouth.  
"Angel...What is it?" Crowley prodded.  
"Y-your eyes!" he gasped.  
Indeed, Crowley's eyes were glazed over with a ghostly blue film, like a corpse.  
"That's not very nice..." Crowley muttered self-consciously, reaching for his glasses.  
Aziraphale stood up and walked towards him.  
"No, dear, look," he said quietly, leading him to the bathroom.  
A mix of confusion and horror spread across Crowley's face as he saw his reflection in the mirror.  
His confusion quickly turned to panic.  
"What's happening to me?!" he wailed, grabbing Aziraphale. He was trembling, and started rabidly scratching at his face.  
"Crowley! Stop!" Aziraphale begged, grabbing the demon's hands.  
"You're going to hurt yourself," he told him softly, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
Crowley's face was raw and peeling from his sharp claws. Aziraphale had never seen him this way.  
"Angel, what's happening? I feel so cold," Crowley whimpered.  
"I don't know, dear. Let's get you warmed up," he answered, trying to be brave for them both.  
With one arm still wrapped protectively around Crowley, Aziraphale turned on the tap for the demon's bath. Not long after, the tub was full of steaming hot water.  
"Come, my dear," Aziraphale spoke soothingly.  
He gently removed Crowley's clothes, which were drenched in sweat. Crowley's skin was cold and clammy, and scales were forming on his skin. Aziraphale tried not to think of the worst. His demon looked so weak and vulnerable, and he was afraid he'd lose him.  
As he gathered Crowley in his arms to place him in the tub, he realized in horror how light he felt. He was fading.  
"Angel, help me," Crowley begged weakly as Aziraphale placed him in the warm water. He closed his eyes. The water felt good, but he couldn't open his mouth to thank his angel.  
Without knowing what was happening, he turned into his serpent form.  
"Angel!" he screamed, but the words were caught in his throat.  
"Ssh, darling, save your strength. I'm here for you," Aziraphale whispered, picking up the terrified snake.  
Terror filled Crowley's mind. He didn't want to lose himself. He didn't want to forget.  
Aziraphale couldn't bear seeing Crowley so broken, but he forces himself to remain composed. Crowley needed him.  
Aziraphale removed his jacket and wrapped it around Crowley in an effort to keep him warm. Crowley rubbed his snout against Aziraphale's waistcoat, and Aziraphale pulled him closer.  
"It's alright, ssh," he soothed, running his fingers along Crowley's scaley spine.  
Aziraphale slowly rose from the bathroom floor, cradling Crowley in his arms. He walked to Crowley's greenroom, hoping the sun would help. He at least wanted Crowley to be comfortable, no matter what was happening to him.  
A dark thought crossed his mind. Was this how demons died? Aziraphale chased the thought away, refusing to think of that. It couldn't be. He couldn't lose him.  
Crowley could feel himself slipping. He raised his head weakly. His vision was blurry, but he could see Aziraphale's face, riddled with worry. He didn't want to distress his angel.  
"Azzz-" he croaked, trying to speak.  
Aziraphale wanted to cry. It took all his effort to hold back tears. They were finally free, and if this was the end.... No, the thought was to terrible to bear.  
"I'm here for you, darling. I'm not leaving. I'll never leave your side," he promised.  
Crowley wanted to tell him that everything would be alright. He hated seeing how scared Aziraphale looked. He shouldn't be so distressed on his behalf. He didn't want him to see him in his state.  
"Azzzz-" he tried repeating.  
He wanted to tell him to leave, but deep down Crowley was relieved he wasn't alone. He was scared.  
"I've got you, Crowley. I'm not leaving."  
Crowley felt something escaping him. He felt an urge to scratch himself again, and began frantically squirming in Aziraphale's lap. He wanted to get rid of something, but he wasn't sure what.  
Was the end? Aziraphale wondered. It was far more heartbreaking than he imagined. Crowley was so helpless, he seemed to not even have control of his movements.  
"Crowley? My dear, can you even hear?" he asked fearfully, touching him hesitantly.  
Crowley lashed at him, snapping his fangs. Aziraphale jerked back.  
"Crowley? I know you're in there, somewhere. I'm not afraid of you," he whispered.  
Crowley shrank back. He felt his consciousness grow dimmer. He attacked Aziraphale! He tried saying sorry, but the word came out in a hiss. He wanted to cry.  
Tears filled Aziraphale's eyes. He wanted to comfort Crowley, to give him peace, but he didn't know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's gonna be alright. I promise


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale realizes what's going on. It's about time!

Crowley felt trapped in his own body. Something was leaving him, he felt like he was being stripped of....something.  
Aziraphale watched Crowley as he rubbed his face against his sleeve. Slowly, a dry, thin layer of skin slid off the end of Crowley's snout. Aziraphale almost laughed when realization hit him.  
He should have known! Crowley wasn't dying, he was shedding.  
"Crowley! Listen to me, love, you're shedding," he said, feeling relief wash over him.  
Crowley thought he heard Aziraphale's voice, but it was all white noise to him.  
"Crowley, don't panic. You're shedding, I'm here for you, love. You'll feel better when it's over," Aziraphale assured him, unsure if he understood. Aziraphale stroked Crowley's belly, feeling the snake's body relax and stiffen as his old skin gradually slipped away. As the long, empty shell of skin fell off, Crowley struggled detaching the tail end from his snout. He thrashed against Aziraphale's hand, trying to shake it off.  
Aziraphale delicately removed the shed skin, and once it was completely off, Crowley felt an immense sense of contentment. He let his head rest on Aziraphale's hand, and breathed gently, his heart rate steadying.  
"You see? It's over now, dearest," Aziraphale murmured.  
Crowley's chest rose and fell in Aziraphale's arms, and he drifted off to sleep.  
Carefully, Aziraphale stood, still holding the sleeping snake, trying not to wake him.  
He laid him in his bed, and then laid down next to him. It had been a long day for the both of them.  
Aziraphale sighed. The worst was over.  
Slowly, and still sleeping, Crowley turned back to his corporal form.  
"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked hesitantly.  
"Angel," Crowley murmured, opening his eyes.  
His eyes were back to their beautiful sun-gold colour. His skin was fresh, almost new, he seemed to be glowing. Aziraphale smiled.  
"M sorry," Crowley said guiltily.  
"Don't be sorry, my dear," Aziraphale told him, touching his hair, running his hand across his cheek. It was as if he feared he would disappear.  
"I must have scared you," Crowley pointed out.  
Aziraphale chuckled softly.  
"You certainly did. I was afraid-" he paused.  
He suddenly turned serious. He crawled closer to Crowley, touching the demon's forehead with his own.  
"Crowley," he sighed, cupping Crowley's head in his hands.  
"Yes?"  
"I was afraid I would lose you before-" he paused again, swallowing nervously.  
He gathered all his courage before continuing.  
"I was afraid I would lose you before I could tell you that I love you."  
Aziraphale braced himself for Crowley's reaction. Would he ruin their friendship?  
Crowley blinked.  
"Aziraphale, I-"  
Now it was Crowley's turn to be brave.  
"I love you, too, Angel."  
Aziraphale lit up. He pulled Crowley into his arms.  
"I'm sorry it took me so long to say it," he apologized, stroking Crowley's head.  
"S okay. One of us had to be the brave one, and it wouldn't've been me," Crowley admitted, burying his face in Aziraphale's chest.  
"We're two ineffable idiots, aren't we?" Aziraphale mused.  
Crowley chuckled, looking up at his angel.  
He was so beautiful, and not just because he was an angel. He loved everything about him, every crease, wrinkle, curve on his soft body.  
He was exhausted, but he felt at peace in Aziraphale's arms.  
The last things he saw before drifting off to sleep were Aziraphale's beautiful, glimmering, loving eyes.  
Aziraphale never slept, but as he held his sleeping lover, he felt something he never felt before.  
He felt at peace.  
He nodded off, and slept for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was sweet, wasn't it?  
> In many cultures, snakes are considered to represent healing and rebirth, because they shed their skin.  
> In this, Crowley shedding represents the shedding of his old life and allegiance to Hell, and the beginning of his new life with Aziraphale.


End file.
